1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distributing a load and managing power of a server cluster and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a device for distributing a load and managing power of a virtual server cluster for cloud computing using a virtualized server as a service server, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A server cluster system is a system which distributes a service request requested from the outside to servers in a server cluster through a load distributor by connecting a plurality of servers providing a specific service to one load distributor or a plurality of load distributors and processing the service request. Because the server cluster system sequentially distributes and allocates the service request to the servers of a cluster and allows the servers to process the service request, a satisfactory response result is induced when there is a service request load which is equal to or more than a processing capacity of a single server.
A method of distributing a load of a server cluster system is designed based on response performance with respect to the service request load, but is generally designed to be suitable for a maximum service request load. In this case, a server unnecessarily stands by in an active state with respect to a service request load which is smaller than the maximum service request load, or consumes power by operating at a small amount of resource usage. Accordingly, a method of distributing a load and managing power capable of obtaining a satisfactory response result with respect to the service request while decreasing the power by maintaining only an optimized server providing a service in an active state and converting the remaining servers into a low power state is needed.
A time-based scheduling method, which is a power management policy of a conventional server, is a method of scheduling a power state of each server node as a time unit. The method converts a server needed at a time period in which many servers are needed into the active state through an experience of a cluster manager, and performs a load distribution on the activated servers. The method cannot obtain a desired result in a situation different from the experience of the manager because it completely depends on the experience of the manager. Further, decreased power consumption and service performance are generally mutually incompatible because of a feature in which one is increased while the other is decreased, a more satisfactory design is difficult.
Accordingly, a system and method of distributing a load and managing power of a server cluster capable of obtaining a desired service response result and decreasing power consumption by recognizing a request condition and a service condition on a server while reflecting an experience of the manager, and performing a suitable load distribution and power management is required.
Meanwhile, recently, a cloud computing service using a virtualized server as a service server is being provided. Accordingly, a virtual machine (the virtualized server) should be considered for the load distribution and the power management. However, the conventional method has difficulty distributing a load and managing power consumption effectively due to a difference between a physical server and the virtual machine.